the_real_life_databasefandomcom-20200214-history
Marinette Ewers (Earth 010)/Abilities and Powers
|altbackcolor=#96F7FF |height=2.2 |minwidth=5 |maxwidth=16 |font-size=90% |textcolor=#C1FFFF |alttextcolor=#410606 |tab1=Introduction |tab2=Gallery |tab3=Personality and Relationships |tab4=Abilities and Powers |tab5=History |tab6=Misc |tab7= |tab8= }} Superhuman Abilities *'Nanomachines': In her DNA, Marinette possesses the usage of Nanomachines for her to adapt into things a normal human couldn't survive in. For Example, Marinette was capable of surviving going in a Sauna for long periods of time without feeling heat exhaustion, but only sweated around her body. It can also enhance her fighting abilities to be superior than a superhuman. *'Molecules acceleration': Marinette can accelerate molecules, be it her own as she can speed an object's molecules to the point of melting or combustion. She can use her Molecules on herself to actually go up to faster speeds unlimitivly. She can also do this as Ladybug. Equipment Ladybug Suit Because of its negligible weight, this suit allows Marinette to perform at top physical performance level. She is also very invulnerable, meaning she is hard or even impossible to hit. Ladybug's Claws She has remarkable talent with wielding her grappling claw, like using it as a grappling hook, a rope to restrain others, a projectile, and if she spins fast enough, even a shield. She can use her claws to slingshot herself forward into opponents. Coccinelle Sword Marinette also owns a sword named the Coccinelle Sword, also themed to the ladybug. It can shoot out Ki energy projectiles, can use it as a boomerang to cut through enemies and she can spin so fast, to create a tornado. Intelligence Marinette's greatest assent is her mind and imagination. The versatile power of her Ki Energy allows her a wide range of moves which she extensively use. True to any other Ewers, Marinette is particularly adept at using whatever presents itself to her advantage, among others the environment and the enemy's power. Marinette's quick thinking has allowed her to prevail against enemies. Attacks Base / Ladybug This is her normal / base self in which she shows her ki abilities to adapt to her fighting abilities.As Ladybug, her powers and abilities enhances. *'Haute Angle Kick': She hops over to the enemy and has her leg raised high up and swings it onto the opponent's skull. *'Bagusuruto Hold': She Hand-flips forward; if she makes contact with her opponent right after she springs on her hands, she slams them to the ground, then flips over and slams them again. *'Shooting Ladybug': Marinette launches herself at her opponent back-first while shouting "Shooting Ladybug!". She lands butt-first and rub it in pain after attacking, leaving herself vulnerable to a counterattack for a few seconds even if the move hits her enemy. *'Uinguresu': Marinette will leap and then she wraps her legs around the foe's head and suplexes them to the ground. *'Mitsubachi Typhoon': Marinette grabs the opponent by the feet and performs a giant swing, tossing them forward onto the ground after spinning around three times. *'Redibagu Dynamite': Marinette grabs her opponent and performs several rapid headbutts. The last headbutt will leave the opponent dizzy, and Ladybug can finish them by throwing them up into the air and jump high and knee there skull and grab them again and she performs a leaping backbreaker. With her Weapons When weapons comes to mind, Ladybug has variate of options to choose from her Grappling Claws or her Coccinelle Sword. Grappling Claws Coccinelle Sword Ladybug has enhanced swordsmanship and adapts really well with it. Teaming with Fire Fox *'Équipe Assault': Fire Fox or Ladybug will first smack their buttocks and gives a thumbs up then Ladybug grabs the opponent and throws them to fellow partner Fire Fox, who throws them into the air. As the opponent falls down head-first, Fire Fox and Ladybug run towards each other, jump and launches themselves buttocks-first at either side of the opponent's head, and falls with him/her on the ground.